Stolen Moments
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Anakin and Padme have been married in secret for a year. Can they keep up the secret? Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Padme smiled as Anakin rushed inside her apartment. She rarely got to see her husband because of his duty to the Jedi. The war was ruining everyone's lives.

"Hey," Anakin said, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Hey, it's been a long time," Padme commented.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry."

"I'm not blaming you, Ani. I knew it would," Padme caressed his cheek, "How long?"

Anakin looked sadly at her with his ice blue eyes, "I need to meet Master Obi-Wan tonight."

Padme nodded, "I almost wish another assassin was after me so we could go far away." 

"I'll always protect you, Padme," Anakin kissed her again, "I love you." Padme watched as Anakin hurriedly left her quarters. They had kept their marriage a secret for almost a year. Padme didn't want to get her hopes up, but she hoped Anakin could stay with her for their anniversary.

She missed him. She treasured each stolen moment with him close to her heart.

Padme groaned to herself as she walked home from another meeting with the Senate. They couldn't agree on anything. Anakin had left on another mission several weeks ago. She hadn't heard from him since.

Padme walked inside her building, taking the turbolift to her floor. She wasn't paying much attention as she walked in the door.

Two arms wrapped around her, crushing her in a hug.

"Anakin!" Padme started laughing, "you scared me!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Anakin responded. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, "I've got great news."

"What?" Padme asked. Inside, she was nervous. Anakin may be sent away for an even longer time.

"Master Obi-Wan is leaving with Master Windu on a mission in a couple of hours. They won't be back for awhile. Unless I'm called, I have the time off till his return." 

A smile broke out on Padme's face, "Won't they get suspicious if you disappear?"

"There are so many coming and going, nobody should notice. I'll go there when you are doing your senator stuff," Anakin answered. He smiled softly at her, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Padme blushed slightly. She pulled him close, just glad to have him with her.

"Your Padawan has disappeared on us again, Obi-Wan," one of the Jedi Masters told him a week later.

"You haven't seen him at all?" Obi-Wan responded, slightly surprised. He had called to go over some mission details.

"He shows up every once and awhile. No one sense him nearby."

"Hmmm," Obi-Wan thought. He had noticed strange behavior coming from his Padawan since he returned from Naboo after the Battle of Genosis. He had thought that it was because of the war and death of his mother, but he wasn't sure. Anakin would disappear for long periods of time and come back in a very good mood.

"I will look into it once I return," Obi-Wan resolved and the connection ended.

Anakin looked up from what he reading when his master entered the room. Obi-Wan had just arrived that morning.

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Hello, Master," Anakin replied. He sensed that Obi-Wan wanted to discuss something with him. 

"Anakin, the Council has noticed, as have I, that you have been behaving strangly, almost like you are hiding something. Is there anything going on I should know about?" Obi-Wan's gaze pierced through him.

Anakin tried to calm himself. He hated lying to Obi-Wan, "Nothing, Master."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Anakin squirmed under Obi-Wan's stare. He knew he was going to have to tell him soon, "Uhhhh."

"Anakin, just tell me," Obi-Wan prodded.

"Did you know that Senator Amidala was married?" Anakin began.

"No, I was not aware of that," Obi-Wan responded, puzzled. Why would Anakin act like this just because...

It clicked. Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "You MARRIED Senator Amidala."

Anakin nodded nervously, "Uh-huh."

"That is against the Jedi Code, Anakin. You could be expelled from the Jed Order! What were you thinking?"

Anakin cast his eyes down, "I know I went against the Jedi, Master, but the rules are old! I'm still the same Jedi I would be!"

"Anakin, you have to tell the Council," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin nodded. He knew he was right. He had to face this, "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled at his dejected apprentice, "Anakin, go home and see your wife."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan in shock, "What?" 

"That's an order. Go," Obi-Wan pushed him out the door.

Obi-Wan sat down in the chair Anakin had vacented. He knew that something had happened between Anakin and Padme. He had hoped that they would not go down that path, but they did. Obi-Wan was upset, yes, but he couldn't help but feel happy for his Padawan. 

Obi-Wan left the quarters. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Anakin stood nervously next to Obi-Wan. They were waiting outside the council chamber.

"Calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"That's easy for you to say," Anakin muttered, then said louder, "What do you think they will do to me?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. He honestly didn't know. Nothing like this had even happened before, to his knowledge.

They were called in. Yode spoke first, "Wished to see us, you did." 

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered. He swallowed several times before continuing, "there is something I need to tell the Council."

Anakin took a deep breath, "When I escorted Senator Amidala home to Naboo after the Battle on Genosis, I went against the Jedi teachings and married her."

Many of the members looked at Anakin with slight surprise.

"Much courage it took to come forth," Yoda replied, "Discuss this matter in private, we will."

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed and left. They walked back to their shared Master-Padawan quarters. Anakin immediantly started pacing.

"Anakin, go take a speeder out. Be back in an hour," Obi-Wan instructed. He knew Anakin needed to calm down before the Council called him back in. 

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied and left. Obi-Wan shook his head. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Anakin was his apprentice, after all. He may be partial to blame, although he had nothing to do with it. Obi-Wan had had his suspicions and voiced them early on, but the Council thought nothing of it. He wasn't blaming anybody. It was the will of the Force.

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair. He had nothing to do but wait.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked Anakin. His ride had calmed him a bit and he was now at Padme's. He had told her about the meeting with the coucil.

"I don't know," Anakin shrugged, "I won't let them take you away from me." 

"Anakin, I don't want to take you away from the Jedi," Padme laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't need the Jedi," Anakin pulled her closer to him, "I need you. The Jedi have done nothing to stop this war! They are fighting, yes, but not getting to the root of the problem. Yoda says there is a sith lord controlling us, but won't search him out. I am being controlled by emotionless stones!"

Padme look surprised at Anakin. She knew that he had conflicting views on the Republic and the duty of Jedi, but hadn't realized how deep it was.

Anakin groaned, "They're calling me back. I be back tonight."

"Are you sure?" Padme asked as he rose to leave.

"Nothing will keep me from you," Anakin promised, kissing her, and left. Anakin stood in front of the Jedi Council, waiting. Yoda nodded to Mace Windu.

"Anakin, you have broken part of your oath as a Jedi. If you are the Choosen One, you must act like it. Your marriage with Senator Amidala must end and you will stay away from her."

Rage bubbled inside of Anakin, "And if I refuse?"

"Then expelled from the Jedi Order, you will be," Yoda responded gravely.

"A path we all hope you do not chose," Mace added. They were dismissed. Once out of the room, Anakin went into a dead run. Obi-Wan had gone to the meeting with him, but he didn't even pause to speak. Anakin raced out of the Jedi Temple to Padme's apartment.

Padme was waiting for him. Obi-Wan had called her and quickly told her what the council had said. She had to let Anakin go. She did not want to, but she couldn't ask him to give up his dreams for her.

"Anakin, I-" she started when he walked in, but he stopped her with a crushing embrace. She then noticed that tears were in his eyes.

"I won't leave you, Padme. I can't leave you," Anakin murmured. He pulled back to look at her.

"Ani, I don't want you to give everything for me," Padme told him.

"I'm not asking you, Padme. I knew when I was a boy that I would marry you. The Force told me. The council is wrong. They do not understand. They all think that I shouldn't be there. They've only put up with me because of that prophecy."

Padme felt her heart would break. Anakin didn't look like a powerful Jedi at that moment. He looked like a lost boy. He had lost his mother. He had no father. The Jedi didn't want him to begin with. Anakin sank down on the couch. He didn't belong anywhere but with her. Padme sat next to him. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. She just held Anakin, reassuring him that he was wanted here. Obi-Wan looked at Padme from across the table. She had asked to meet with him in a small tapcafe.

"Has Anakin talked to you?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. The council is getting anxious. It's been a week."

Padme nodded, "Why did you train him?"

Obi-Wan was surprised by the question, "I promised Master Qui-Gon I would."

"If Qui-Gon had not asked you to, would you train Ani?" Padme asked seriously.

"No," Obi-Wan responded after a moment. 

"Anakin has told me about his time in the Temple. It sounds like he is seen as an outsider," Padme commented. 

Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes, that is true. There is a lot of resentment around him."

"Then is it any wonder that he acts how he does? He doesn't feel that he belongs, Master Obi-Wan. He doesn't know I'm meeting you. I think you should talk to him," Padme rose.

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padme shrugged, "Most likely down by the docking bays. Thank you, Master Obi-Wan for meeting me."

Obi-Wan nodded and Padme left. He wandered outside, wondering what he was going to do. He did not agree with the Jedi Council's decision. He had felt the rage swell up in his apprentice. It was dangerous. Anakin had told Obi-Wan about his brush with the Dark Side on Tatoonie. Obi-Wan shared his concerns with Master Yoda, but this was only going to make it worse. 

Obi-Wan sighed. He was going to meditate before finding Anakin. He hoped he would recieve some answers from the Force soon.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called.

Anakin glanced up. He was tinkering with Padme's ship, must to her pilot's annoyance.

"Anakin, we need to talk. The Council needs your decision," Obi-Wan began. 

"That's all that matters to you, isn't it? The council," Anakin spat out, "I'm surprised you kept your promise to train me."

"Anakin, that's not true. I am worried about you."

Anakin dropped a tool, irritated, "What do the Jedi think they will accomplish by expelling me? Nothing. I won't leave her and I can't change who I am."

With that, Anakin went back to his work. Obi-Wan knew not to press. He turned and left. Anakin should not be cast out. His rage bubbled in him like lava. If he doesn't learn to control his anger, he will turn to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan had to wonder if the Jedi Council knew how wrong they were. Padme wanted to ask Anakin if he had spoken with Obi-Wan, but didn't want to pry.

"Just say it, Padme," Anakin muttered.

Padme sighed, "Have you talked to Obi-Wan?"

"Briefly."

"Ani, I don't-"

"Want me to give up my future, I know," Anakin snapped.

Padme was taken aback by his sharp tone, "Ani, I-" She stopped and left the room. She didn't know what to say to him. She sat down on their bed, massaging her temples. 

"Padme, I'm sorry," Anakin walked in, sitting next to her. He took her hands, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. Tomorrow I'm going to speak to the Jedi Council. Will you be here when I return?"

Padme nodded, "Even if I have to walk out of the Senate chamber."

Anakin smiled softly, "I love you."

Anakin took a deep breath as he entered the Council chamber. He bowed before Master Yoda.

"Have you come to a decision?" Mace Windu asked.

"I have," Anakin nodded, "Kick me out of the Jedi Order. You never wanted me here anyways. Might as well take your chance to get rid of me."

With a bow, Anakin turned and left. He went to his rooms in the Temple and packed up his few belongings. He hurried out of the Temple to the apartment building by the Senate building.

Padme was there waiting for him.

"I walked up and told them that I was finished. I didn't give them a chance to argue," Anakin told her without preamble.

Padme hugged him, "Ani, I'm sorry."

The door chime rang. C-3PO opened the door and let Obi-Wan inside.

"If you think you are going to get me back you are wasting your time." 

"Anakin, will you at least come talk to me?" 

Anakin looked at Padme, who was silently encouraging him, "Okay."

Padme watched as the two Jedi walked out. She could only hope that this all turned out alright.

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to speak. They were walking through a garden. It was relatively empty.

"You can't convinve me to change my mind," Anakin told him.

"No, I can't." 

Anakin was surprised at his answer, "Isn't that why you came?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Anakin, I thought you should know that there were many Jedi who wanted you," Obi-Wan said simply and left.

Anakin shook his head in disbelief. He turned and went back to Padme, wondering what Obi-Wan wanted. "You heard his decision, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said.

"It's not wise to kick Anakin out of the Order. He is very powerful. If he doesn't have the proper guidence, he will use his anger. The Council has only fueled his anger," Obi-Wan argued.

"And you think you have not?" Ki-Adi-Mundi commented

"I'm sure I have caused him some frustration, just like any Master would. By letting him go, his anger is going to grow. He needs the Jedi to teach him to curb his anger."

"And what do you suggest we do about Senator Amidala?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. 

Obi-Wan sighed, "She seems to calm him. I don't like it anymore than any other Jedi, but she has managed to keep him sound. Prehaps we should just allow it."

The members of the Council exchanged looks. They nodded to Obi-Wan and he was dismissed. Obi-Wan let out a breath. He hope he got through to them. Anakin could not be let out on his own. He knew that chaos would ensure.

"Do you agree with what Obi-Wan says?" Mace asked Yoda as they sat in a small meditation chamber.

Yoda responded, "Much anger, young Skywalker has. Controlled it must be."

Mace nodded, "He does need to learn to control it. Do you think that if we let him go, it will ensure disaster?"

Yoda nodded, "Against taking him, I was. Too old. Too much anger. Stay as Obi-Wan's padawan learner, he must."

"And what of Senator Amidala?" Mace asked.

"Only one choice, with her, he must be allowed to stay." Obi-Wan hurried to Anakin and Padme's. He had just spoken to Master Yoda who had told him that he would keep training Anakin. Anakin was being allowed to stay with Padme, but this whole ordeal was to be kept quite. The Council did not want it known amoung the Jedi. Most of the Jedi were gone anyways, out fighting in the war, so many were not aware.

Obi-Wan was surprised to see Padme's handmaiden Dorme locking the door. She gave him a surprised smile, "Hello, Master Obi-Wan."

"Where's Anakin?" he asked hurriedly.

"The Senator and Skywalker have just left for Naboo for the week," Dorme informed him, "They are going to her parent's house and then the Lake Retreat."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you, Dorme."

Dorme suddenly frowned as Obi-Wan ran off. How did Obi-Wan know it was her? Anakin stared out of the viewport, distracted. Padme had a pilot for the shuttle, but let Anakin fly.

"Ani?" Padme walked into the cockpit. He didn't respond. She laid a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Oh! Hello, Padme," Anakin said, turning to face her.

"Ani, are you okay?" Padme's soft brown eyes peered into his.

He shrugged, "I suppose."

Padme kissed his brow, "Thank you, Ani." 

"For what?" he asked, confused.

Padme just smiled. She stood up and left him alone with his thoughts once more.

Anakin and Padme arrived at the Lake Retreat. They had already visited Padme's family.

Anakin's mood lifted. This was their place. Padme smiled softly at him as they stood on the balcony where they shared their first kiss. Padme rested her head against his shoulder, "It's so peaceful here."

Anakin nodded, "No war, no political upheaval. It's the one place we can go a truly be alone."

Padme leaned deeper into his embrace. They stood there for quite awhile, watching the sunset in silence. Finally, they returned inside for the evening meal. Padme smiled at Anakin from across the table. Their conversation was light.

After dinner, they retired to a familiar chamber. Padme smiled at him, "This is so much like the first night we were here."

"Yes," Anakin responded, kissing her temple, "except this night will end different."

"Tomorrow we will have to go to the meadow."

"Where ever you want."

"Even out to the island with the sand?" Padme raised an eyebrow. 

"Ick," Anakin shook his head as if he was shaking sand out of his hair, "I hate sand. I hope I never have any reason to go back to that planet."

Padme chuckled. They curled up together on the couch, watching the fire. After awhile, Padme looked up at him, "Ani?"

He looked down at her, "Hmm?"

"I love you."


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: see first post

Obi-Wan made his way to the Lake Retreat. He was able to find where Anakin was by focusing on him with the Force. Obi-Wan arrived around midday. One of the servants informed him that Padme and Anakin were in the field. They had requested not to be disturbed.

Obi-Wan nodded. He agreed to wait for their return. Anakin stopped short as he walked inside and and saw Obi-Wan seated inside, "Obi-Wan?"

"Hello, Anakin. Hello, Padme," he greeted rising from his chair.

"Master Kenobi," Padme nodded. She turned to Anakin, "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Why did you come?" Anakin demanded. 

"The Council has decided that you may stay my apprentice and be married to Senator Amidala. It must be kept as quite as possible," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin eyed him, "Alright. When do we get another assignment? Or is the Council going to punish me by keeping me in a little room?"

"Anakin..." 

"I am grateful, Master."

Padme entered, "Obi-Wan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin walked over and told Padme the news.

She smiled at him and kissed him, "I told you it would work out."

Padme woke up with a start. Anakin was lying next to her, still asleep, but gripped in a nightmare.

"Anakin, Ani, wake up!"

Anakin sat up with a start. Sweat poured down his bare chest as his breath heaved. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Padme. She laid a hand on his cheek, "Are you okay?" 

His brow furrowed. He shook his head, "Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a minute."

Anakin stepped out on the balcony. He could not shake the imagine his dream had left in him. He saw Padme lying in the Senator chamber, dead. She had been killed by a lightsaber. Anakin had killed her. The dream was so real, like the ones he had about his mother before her death. Anakin turned back into he and Padme's room. She was staring at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I killed you," Anakin told her, "I sliced you open. I left you on the floor of the Senate."

Padme was shocked. Anakin sat next to her, "I don't know why I did it. All I remember is you staring at me, begging me not to give in. You told me you loved me and that things weren't as they seemed. I didn't believe you. I hit you. You called to me, asking me why. Then I killed you."

Padme didn't know what to say, so she just held him. He was disturbed by the dream, that much was true. She knew that many dreams weren't true, but Anakin was a Jedi. It may have been a vision. She didn't believe that Anakin would kill her.

"Shh, it was just a dream." Padme stood on a balcony overlooking the lake. Obi-Wan stood next to her, "Good morning." 

"Good morning."

Obi-Wan glanced at her, "Is Anakin alright?"

Padme turned to face him, "He's still asleep."

"I heard him last night. I heard what he said. I sensed something was wrong with him, but didn't want to intrude."

"So you listened at our door?" Padme asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I could hear him in the hall."

Padme nodded. After Anakin had fallen back asleep, she had had a hard time sleeping, "I haven't talked to him this morning. He was still in bed when I awoke."

Obi-Wan nodded. He and Padme turned when they heard Anakin approach. 

"What's going on here?" Anakin asked, noticing Padme's guilty expression of being caught talking about Anakin's dream.

"Obi-Wan was asking-"

"I know what he was asking," Anakin cut her off, "and I know what he and the rest of the Council would say about my dream. They would tell me it was the Force saying I shouldn't be with you. They would tell me that I needed to get my head straight and leave." 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, but Anakin put up a hand.

"No. I can sense it in you, Obi-Wan. You and the rest of the Jedi are jealous. I'm more powerful than any of you. I know I am. My midi-cholorian count is higher than Master Yoda. You will all take any chance you get to get back at me," Anakin stormed out.

Padme looked shocked. She had only seen Anakin this angry one other time and that was when his mother had died. She looked at Obi-Wan helplessly.

"He has had more and and more of this outbursts of late."

Padme was surprised. She didn't know about that. She nodded to Obi-Wan, then hurried after Anakin, wondering what else she didn't know about her husband.

Padme stared at her husband's back, just as she had before they were married, after his nightmare about his mother. It was hard to believe that he was the small boy she had met all those years ago on Tatoonie. The little boy who told her he was going to marry her and did.

Obi-Wan had left an hour ago. He had asked Padme to keep an eye on Anakin. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind, "Anakin?"

Anakin turned in her arms to face her, "Yes, love?"

Padme carressed his cheek, "What is it?"

Anakin sighed, "It's not working, Padme." 

Padme was afraid of what he meant, "What's not working?" 

"When I was a boy, all I wanted to do was leave Tatoonie. I wanted my mother and I off that cursed planet. I finally made it off the planet only to leave her to her death. I've been kicked out of the Order, only to be brought back in because they are afraid of me! I can't take it anymore!" Anakin moved away from her, "I can't stand aside and watch the Republic and the Jedi fall apart! I go out. I'm on the front line. People are dying! I stop the death of our side by killing the enemy but..."

Anakin trailed off. Padme asked him, "But what, Anakin?"

"I used my anger, just like on Tatoonie!" Anakin admitted, sitting down on the stone floor. Padme sat next to him. She knew what he was talking about. She had never seen him that angry before. It had scared her. Not even after Count Dooku's escape was he that angry. 

Padme didn't know what to do so she just held Anakin, hoping that would be enough.

Anakin and Padme arrived back on Coruscant a couple days later. Anakin went straight to the Jedi Temple. Padme made her way to the her office in the Senate headquarters. Dorme was waiting for her. 

"Hello, milady," she greeted.

"Hello, Dorme."

"How was your trip?"

"It was... interesting," Padme answered, sitting down behind her desk.

"Oh?" Dorme responded.

"Something is going on with Anakin," Padme confessed, "I don't know what. Master Obi-Wan told me that Anakin has been showing dangerous signs of the Dark Side. I don't know what to do. He hasn't been that way around me."

"Do you think he is hiding it from you?"

Padme shrugged, "I don't know."

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan had been stating his concerns about Anakin.

"The boy is powerful. I did not agree with Master Yoda's decision, but what is done is done."

"You were against Anakin in the beginning," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Mace nodded, "He has too much anger. Whether he will bring balance to the Force or not, he is very dangerous. The boy is dangerous. His anger will kill us all. Master Yoda hopes that you can teach the boy to control his anger, but I don't see it possible."

Anakin glared at the Jedi Masters. He had hear the conversation. Anakin turned angrily and stalked off. Anakin Skywalker stood in front of a large window in the Jedi Temple. He was frustrated. The Jedi were using him. They had only kept him because they needed him. Without his power, they would all die. Anakin thirsted for power. He desired it. He needed it. He had power of the Jedi and he liked it. He wanted more. He wanted to control it all. He knew what he had to do to attain, too. He had tasted the dark power before. He had used it to obtian his goals. There was only one obstical, Padme. He did not want to leave his wife. He knew that if he turned, she would be blamed. He could not let shame fall on her. He loved her too dearly.

Anakin turned and left the Temple. He had much to do. Anakin stalked down the streets. A tall Bothan appeared in front of him. Anakin shoved him away.

The Bothan came back, "YOU! You are that Jedi brat Skywalker! I lost my entire fortune because of you! You won that blasted podrace with your Jedi tricks!" 

Anakin glared at him. He pushed past the alien, but he wouldn't leave it.

"I will kill you!" the Bothan raced forward, "I would kill your mother for spawning you, I heard she was killed. Too bad the Tuskans beat me to it!"

Rage flowed through Anakin. He whipped out his lightsaber and killed the Bothan in a fit of anger. Anakin looked at the dead body. Luckily, no one was around to see his dark deeds, so he thought. Anakin turned off his blade and put it back on his belt. He grinned as the power surged through him. He glanced in the distance and saw the Temple. Anakin felt a slight bit of guilt, then banished it and continued his trek.

A dark figure grinned as he rushed away. He had seen Anakin's display and was forming a plan. Padme frowned as she watched her husband cook the evening meal. Something was different about him. He had a look in his eyes that scared Padme. She asked what was going on, but he didn't reveal anything.

"Padme, my dear, dinner is ready!" Anakin told her cheerfully. He walked over to her, "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Anakin nodded, "Yeah."

"Sure?" 

Anakin nodded. He kissed her, "You worry too much. Sit down and eat." Padme couldn't sleep. She lay next to her husband, watching him as he slept. Something had taken hold of him. She didn't know what it was. Padme rested her hand on her abdomen. She was afraid to tell him that she was pregnant. She hadn't mentioned anything during dinner. Afterwards, Anakin had kept the mood light. She claimed she had some work to do, so he left her alone to modify R2. Padme had to smile at that. R2-D2 was becoming the most sophisticated of his kind. Anakin was adding all sorts of features to the little droid.

Anakin stirred beside her, "Can't sleep?"

Padme shook her head. His eyes still displayed a rage, but there was something else, a raw love for her so true and deep it reached her very core.

"Anakin, I'm pregnant." Anakin watched his wife sleep. It was just before dawn. Anakin was overjoyed that his wife was with child. Anakin closed his eyes. He knew that the child would most likely be strong in the Force. The Jedi would identify the baby and take it away from he and Padme. Anakin would still see their child, but not as a father. It would break Padme's heart. Anakin would not stand for it. He had to do something about the Jedi. He could not have them hurting his wife.

Padme walked to the Senate building, C-3PO at her side. She smiled at a small group of Jedi children. Padme suddenly froze. Her hand flew to her abdomen. No. They would not take her children away from her. Padme turned to 3PO, "Call the Senate. Tell them I won't be in today."

3PO nodded. He took the comlink she handed him and made the call as she hurried away. She had to find Anakin. Anakin was back at their apartment. He was shocked when Padme walked in in tears.

"Padme, honey, what's wrong?" Anakin rushed over to her.

"Anakin, they will take our child away!" Padme buried her face in his chest, "I won't let that happen."

Anakin held her tightly, anger building. Beings were hurting Padme, his Padme. Anakin clenched his teeth. He would not stand for that.

"Ani?" Padme looked up at him. He looked into her brown eyes, "They won't take our child, Padme. I promise."

Four Jedi had been killed on their way into Coruscant. Anakin was walking with Obi-Wan and Mace when they heard. Mace hadn't said anything. Obi-Wan said that the Separtists were getting bold. There was going to be an investigation.

Anakin, however, was mad. Four Jedi were murdered and all they could do was investigate? Everyone knew who did it. Chancellor Palpatine had called for Anakin to join him on the shuttle to check it out.

Anakin was gone for a week. When he returned, Padme greeted him on the landing platform. She noticed something different about him.

"Anakin, how did it go?"

"The Separtist leader is dead," he told her quickly. He then changed the subject, "How are you?" 

"I'm fine," Padme notived a cut on his throat, "Anakin, what happened?"

"I was a little to close to a knife," he gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine."

Padme shook her head, "Come on, I'll take care of it."

Anakin let her lead him home. He allowed her to fuss over the cut, enjoying her touch. When she finished, he lowered her face to his and kissed her.

Padme grinned at him. She was worried about him, but for now, it was going to have to wait. Padme rolled out of bed and answered the comm. It was Obi-Wan. He told her he had to talk to Anakin.

"He's asleep, Master Kenobi. That mission wore him out."

"That's what I need to talk to him about. It's very important."

Padme sighed. She went to wake him up, "Ani? Anakin, Obi-Wan has to talk to you. It's about the mission."

Anakin woke up, "No. I can't talk to him." With the Force, Anakin disconnected the comm.

"Ani, what happened?" Padme asked him.

"I wish I could tell you."

Padme wasn't home. Anakin was sitting on the veranda, watching the traffic go by. He could not believe what he had done. Anakin had gone with Palpatine. Palpatine hoped that the Separatist leader, Count Dooku, would be in the ship. He was right. Not only was Dooku there, but Poggle the Lesser and Nute Gunray as well. Palpatine and Anakin snuck inside. Nute Gunray and Poggle the Lesser were all inside of a small conference room. Palpatine had ordered Anakin to kill them. Anakin didn't want to, but he had to follow orders. Anakin had slipped poisonous gas bombs into the ventilation shafts. They all died. Anakin had killed them out of cold blood. They hadn't attacked him, yet he killed them. It didn't matter how, he still did it. Palpatine had then searched the records on the ship. Anakin had been instructed to stay in the docking bay. Count Dooku had appeared. Seeing him had angered Anakin. He had begun to fight him, aggressively. Anakin had managed to destroy Dooku's lightsaber. Instead of taking him prisoner, Anakin had killed him. It was not the Jedi way to kill someone unarmed.

Anakin glanced at the wall chrono. It was time to meet with the Chancellor. "Anakin, there is something personal I must ask," Palpatine said.

Anakin nodded, "Yes?"

"How far along is Padme?" 

Anakin stared, shocked. How did he know? Nor he or Padme had told anyone.

"Relax, I won't tell the Jedi Council or," Palpatine looked at him, "the Senate, if you help me." 

Anakin's eyes widened. If the entire Senate found out, Padme would be in danger. Many senators didn't like her. They would take advantage of her state. Anakin could not allow that to happen, "What do you need me to do?"

Anakin hung his head, staring at the body before him. Palpatine had told him that the Senator Po Nudo was plotting against him and must be killed. Anakin didn't want to do it, but Palpatine promised that he would not tell the Jedi Council.

Anakin ran from the body. He ran to his speeder that was hidden in a small alcove. He fired it up and hurried home.

Padme knew something was up. Anakin had hardly said a word to her all night. He had simply sat on the veranda, watching the stars.

Padme sat next to him, "Anakin, what's going on?"

Anakin turned to face her. He gave her a sad smile, "Our baby will stay with us a little longer, Padme. That's all that matters."

His tone worried Padme. He sounded as if he had just lost his best friend. Padme put her arms around him. She didn't know what to do other than be there for him.

Obi-Wan frowned at the report in front of him. One of the Senators had been found murdered. He had been strangled. He was an opponent of Palpatine, he knew that much. Obi-Wan believed that the Chancellor had the Senator killed. Obi-Wan hated politicians. He had noticed that they would do anything for more power. Obi-Wan had been asked to investigate the murder. There was something deeper in this than the death of a senator. Something darker. Something that reeked of the Dark Side.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see first post

Padme rested her chin on her hand as she listened to the Senate make yet another pointless arguement. She had to wonder if the Republic was even worth fighting for. Nothing was ever solved. There was too much bickering over little things. Several of the Senators had tried to get her support in a faction against Palpatine, but Padme couldn't do it. It would crush Anakin. Senator Bail Organa had asked her in private why she wouldn't join, but she could only shake her head.

Padme rose. She couldn't take it anymore. Representative Jar Jar Binks could tell her about it later. She left the Senate buidling in a hurry. Padme hoped that Anakin would be home when she returned. Anakin sat on the floor in the middle of the main room, tools spread all around him. R2-D2 was in front of him. Anakin had started to go to the Jedi Temple, but the overwhelming guilt stopped him. The only thing that helped him was to fix something. Nothing in the apartment was broken so Anakin settled on working on R2.

He heard and felt Padme enter their apartment. She entered the room, "Hello, Ani."

"Hey," Anakin smiled at her, "you're home early."

"I was sick of listening to the pointless bickering," Padme waved her hand dismissively, hoping Anakin would leave it at that, "What are you doing to R2 now?"

"Tune up," Anakin answered. He wiped his hands off with a dirty rag and rose, "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

Anakin walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

Padme laid her head against his chest, "Is this war worth it?"

"We are trying to protect the Republic, Padme."

"The Republic I knew is gone. There has to be a way to end this war and change the system." 

"You sound like those Senators against the Chancellor," Anakin accused, pulling back.

"He has been in longer than his term."

"Because the Senate demand that he stay. Padme, what is going on? Before you supported Palpatine and the Senate. The Jedi are with the Senate. Are you against me too?" Anakin demanded, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"No, Anakin," Padme had fear in her eyes. Anakin dropped his hands when he realized what he was doing.

"Oh Padme, I am so sorry," Anakin hugged her tightly.

She looked up at him, "Anakin, something is going on. What is it?"

Anakin sighed. He knew he couldn't hide it any longer, "I'm not the Jedi I should be, Padme. I've given into my anger too many times." 

"Have you spoken to Obi-Wan about it?" Padme asked. 

"No! I can't talk to him about it. He won't understand." 

"Anakin, he's your closet friend. He cares about you. Just let him help you."

Anakin frowned, "He can't help me. I don't think anyone can."

Padme smiled. It had been several months since Anakin had told her that he wasn't the Jedi he was suppose to be. He hadn't gone on about it at all. Anakin had his hand on their chidren, feeling him or her move. Both Anakin and Padme wanted it to be a surprise. Anakin was the happiest Padme had seen him in awhile.

"It's... amazing," Anakin breathed, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"It's kind of strange having something move inside me," Padme admitted, "Anakin, let's leave here."

Anakin looked at her, not following, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to have our baby here. Let's go to Naboo. We can stay there. I know the Queen won't want me to serve as Senator anymore and quite frankly, I don't want to. Let's just leave all of this behind," Padme told him. She laid her hand on his cheek, "The Lake Retreat will be perfect."

Anakin stared into her eyes, "I want to leave with you, Padme, but we can't. I can't. I have a duty to the Jedi."

"What about your duty to us?" Padme asked, instantly regretting it.

"You know you and our baby are the most important people in my life," Anakin told her."

"Then let's go. You told me that I didn't have to worry about our baby being taken away by the Jedi," Padme responded.

Anakin bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that Palpatine would keep his child with Padme if he kept doing favors for him. He wanted Padme to be happy, though, so they would go to Naboo.

"You go, love, and I will meet you there in a few days."

Padme frowned. It had been a week since she had arrived on Naboo. She had no heard from Anakin. She hadn't spoken to any of her family yet. She had hoped that Anakin would be there for it. Padme had been working on setting up the baby's room.

Padme froze as she heard her mother's and sister's voices. What were they doing here? Padme rushed over to the balcony. They were below her!

"Someone is here, mother," Sola insisted.

"I don't understand why. No one should be here," Jobal responded.

Padme heard them head up the stairs. She smoothed her hand over her stomach. There was no more hiding from them.

"Padme!" Jobal exclaimed, shocked at seeing her daughter.

"Mom," Padme turned around.

Solo and Jobal's eyes grew wide. Sola recovered first. She gave Padme a grin, "Anakin's?"

Padme nodded slightly, watching her mother. Jobal walked over to her daughter, "Padme, what's going on?"

"Mom, Anakin and I are having a baby."

Jobal smiled at her daughter and hugged her, "Oh, Padme! I'm so happy for you! I've missed you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm having the baby here. Anakin will be arriving soon," Padme didn't feel as confident as she hoped. Jobal didn't seem to notice.

"Is the Council okay with it?" Sola asked.

Padme nodded. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She just wanted Anakin here with her. Anakin held his head in his hands, palms wiping away his tears. Since Padme had gone, Anakin had been killing the Senators Palpatine wanted to get rid of. Palpatine promised safety for Padme and the baby. Anakin hated himself. He didn't want to do it, but he was.

R2-D2 beeped next to him. His starfighter was ready. Anakin had one more mission before going to meet his wife on Naboo. He had to kill Senator Mon Mothma. Mon Mothma saw someone standing in the shadows. A blue beam ignited. She knew that she was going to die. She hit a button on her desk calling for security. She hoped that someone would come soon to stop this murderer from killing anyone else.

The shadow lurked closer to her, cloak drawn tightly around it. It raised its blue blade and struck. Obi-Wan was shocked. He could not believe what he was seeing. He watched a holorecorded of Mon Mothma's murder. Someone had been killing Senators. All the Jedi had been able to learn was that it was with a blue blade. That could be anyone. They had thought it was just a citizen who had aquired a lightsaber and wanted to cause trouble.

In a half a second, the hood had flipped back enough to reveal the attacker. There was no mistaking who it was. It was Anakin.

Obi-Wan turned off the recording. He pull out the datachip and wiped any other memory away. He should have known. A presence had been left from each death, one of hopelessness and despair. Prehaps Obi-Wan knew, and just did not want to admit it. 

Obi-Wan did not tell the security anything. He knew he had to take this to the Council. He didn't want to. It would make it more real.

Obi-Wan sat in silence while the Jedi Council watched the security recording. Mace Windu rewound it after its completion to the point where Anakin was reveiled.

"He is the one we have been searching for," Mace stated simply.

Obi-Wan nodded, "What are we going to do?"

Yoda look at him, "Find him, you must. Bring him to use and we will decide."

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew that he had to find Anakin soon. He hoped he wasn't too late to turn him back. Anakin waited impatiently to go into hyperspace. He had stopped by Palpatine's office to say the deed was done and they took off for Naboo. Something was telling him that he had to get away from Corescant. Anakin didn't even take his fighter. He took one Palpatine had given him access to. Anakin did bring R2, though.

Anakin stared down at his mechanical hand. It reminded him of his failure with Count Dooku. Anakin didn't like to fail. He hated it. He had fed on that anger to kill.

Anakin closed his eyes. He had to clear his head. Padme would not want to know what he had done. Obi-Wan sat in a meditation chamber in the Jedi Temple. He had been trying to find Anakin all afternoon. Padme had left over a week ago for Naboo. Her flight plan indicated that her return was unknown. Obi-Wan had a hunch Anakin was there. Once getting to Naboo, he would have to find the young man. Anakin had learned to dampen himself enough in the Force to where not even Obi-Wan could sense him. Obi-Wan had tried the tracer on his ship, but Anakin didn't take it. For Anakin not to take his fighter told Obi-Wan that he did not want to be found.

Obi-Wan left the chamber. It was time to go. Padme hurried to the side entrance of the Lake Retreat. Her mother and sister had already gone home. Anakin sprinted up the stairs. She embraced him tightly.

"Oh, Ani, I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

Anakin kissed her softly, "I missed you."

"I made the baby's room," Padme smiled at him. She took his head and lead him to it.

"Do you like it?"

Anakin nodded, "It's perfect."

"Mother and Sola were here," Padme told him.

"They were surprised," he stated. 

"Yes," Padme took his hand again and lead him outside.

"Are you sure you should be out here, my love?" Anakin asked her, brushing his fingers on her cheek.

"I'll be fine," Padme hugged him tightly. She had never felt so safe in a long time.

"Padme," Anakin said quietly, "I am so sorry. I know lately I have been moody and anger with you. I had no right. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, Anakin," Padme looked up at him, "I forgive you. It's alright. Soon our baby will be here. Everything will work out." 

Anakin had to hope she was right. He leaned down and kissed her. For the first time in months, everything seemed alright in the galaxy.

Anakin smiled softly at his wife. At eight months pregnant, she was glorious round. At the moment, she was folding baby clothes. 

"What is it?"

Anakin walked over to her, "You are beautiful."

Padme smiled and walked over to him, "You're not so bad yourself."

Anakin kissed her softly, "Are you ready?"

Padme nodded, "Are you?"

Anakin nodded. He was ready. He was ready to leave. He knew that he and Padme had to leave this place. They had to find somewhere to hide forever. It would break her heart to leave, but that is what they would have to do to keep their child safe. 

"What?" Padme looked at him concered.

Anakin took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Padme, we can't stay here. We have to hide. Our child is in grave danger." 

Padme's eyes widened in horror, "What? From who?" 

"It would be better for you not to know. We have to leave soon, though."

Padme nodded, "Then I guess we better pack up now. Can you go get my shuttle?"

Anakin nodded, "I'm sorry, Padme, I know how much you want to have our baby here."

"All that matters is the safety of our child," Padme told him, "Hurry."

Anakin kissed her quickly and ran out the door. He would see them safe. He would not fail his wife and child. Obi-Wan saw Anakin jumped out of a water speeder and run to a hanger bay. He sprinted after him.

"Anakin!"

Anakin froze, "Master?" 

"Anakin, you have to come back with me. The Council know what you have done."

"I can't," Anakin shook his head. Padme's shuttle was only a few meters away.

"You have to."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm sorry, Master. I had to kill them. It was the only way to keep my family safe."

At that, Anakin ran to the ship. He used the Force to lower the ramp. He rushed to the cockpit.

Obi-Wan had followed him off. He jammed the ramp controls and entered the cockpit.

"You will come with me, Anakin." 

Anakin's eyes flashed with anger, "No."

A sudden rush of pain hit his abdomen. Anakin doubled over. _Padme!_

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan looked concered.

Anakin gritted his teeth and turned to Obi-Wan, "Get off my ship right now!"

"No! You are going to endanger Padme and the child she carries! I know, Anakin! I know about the baby!" 

"You'll take it!" Anakin ground out, "You and the other Jedi are hurting my wife!"

"Anakin! That's no reason to kill in cold blood! Turning to the Dark Side will only destroy you and Padme's lives!"

That was it. Anakin could still feel Padme's pain. He knew what it was. She giving birth early. She hadn't been to a medic since her early pregnancy so their saying of her being eight months now could be wrong. Obi-Wan was making him mad. He was saying he would kill his wife and child. He had no right.

"GET OUT!"

"I am taking you to the Council, Anakin, whether you come willingly or by force." 

Anakin moved quicker than Obi-Wan could realize what was happening. Anakin Force-choked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan couldn't stop it. He fell unconscious on the deck.

Anakin picked up Obi-Wan and drug him out of the shuttle. He locked him in a public refresher than hurried off to Padme.

Obi-Wan found himself in a place he really didn't want to be. He was in a public refresher. Worse, he was locked inside with a Gungun. How he had ended up there, he didn't remember. Right now, it didn't matter. He had to get out of there and fast. He "suggested" that the Gungun take a nap. He then managed to unlock the door and fell out. He recieved several stares as he stood up and ran past the crowd. He had to find a transport. "Padme!" Anakin ran to he and his wife's room. She was on the bed.

"Anakin!" 

"Padme, we have to leave, now!"

"Anakin, our children..."

"I know, but we have to go," Anakin told her. C-3PO and R2-D2 appeared. Anakin pointed to the bags Padme had packed, "Take those to the ship now."

Anakin picked up Padme and carried her to the ship, "I'm sorry, love, but we have to leave now. I will get us to safety in time, I promise."

Padme nodded, touching his cheek, "I know you will, Anakin, I trust you." Palpatine grinned to himself. He had felt Skywalker's rage. He knew Kenobi was chasing the boy. Skywalker's wife should be giving birth soon.

Everything was going as planned. Padme gripped Anakin's hand tightly, "How much longer till we land?"

"An hour till we are out of hyperspace," Anakin told her.

"I don't have that long," Padme ground out as the most powerful contraction hit.

"You are doing great, my love," Anakin encouraged. He didn't know much about women giving birth. That wasn't something covered in Jedi Training. If he was still in good terms with Obi-Wan, Anakin would have joked about how Jedi should always be prepared.

"You are never going to touch me again!" Padme snapped. Anakin glanced at 3PO. The droid had looked up what Anakin should do. He let go of Padme's hand long enough to get everything ready.

"Okay, love, we are going to have to do this on our own. Push!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see first post

Luke entered the world first. Anakin showed Padme the baby, then set him on the table next to the bed. Leia came along not even five minutes later. Padme smiled up at Anakin as he washed off each child. 

"We did it," Padme told him as he handed her Leia. 

Anakin kissed his daughter, then wife. He held Luke, staring down at the boy's face. He couldn't believe he was a father. Nothing in the universe could compare to how he felt holding his son for the first time. He couldn't believe it. When he left Tatoonie, he never imagined that his life would turn out this way. Right then, he wanted to give up everything for his son and daughter.

"They are so beautiful, like their mother," Anakin told Padme. He carassed Luke's head, still in wonder at the two miracles in his life.

Padme smiled at him. She took his hand. Leia had fallen asleep. Anakin laid Luke in the makeshift crib. He took Leia and laid her next to her brother. Anakin then kissed Padme, then whispered, "I love you so much. You are the most amazing woman in the galaxy. Get some rest."

"I love you, too, Ani," Padme answered and drifted off to sleep.

Anakin kissed his wife's forehead and left to check the insturments. They should be dropping out of hyperspace soon.

The alarms went off announcing the drop from hyperspace in a few minutes. Anakin checked to make sure everyone was strapped in, then went back to the cockpit.

Anakin pulled back the hyperspace lever. Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the ship. Anakin smacked the intership comm, "PADME!" 

She didn't respond. He turned to R2, "Go put out any fires! I'm going to do an emergency landing."

Anakin had never been so scared in his entire life. He wasn't aware of what world he was on. He really didn't care.

"You have-" the comm officer began, but Anakin cut him off.

"My ship has been damaged. I need to make an emergency landing. I have two infants on board, along with their mother," Anakin stated, then switched off the comm. He landed the ship on the first landing strip he saw. Anakin vaulted out of his chair and ran back to where his wife and children were.

R2 had taken care of the fires. Smoke was everywhere. C-3PO was moving away wreckage. Anakin shoved past the droids. Padme was moving wreckage away from the twins.

"Anakin! Oh, Anakin!" Padme gasped when she reached the twins. They were laying on the floor, and only one was screaming. Anakin paced in the waiting room of the emergency med center. He had sealed up the ship. He was going to investigate it himself after his family was well again. When the medical team arrived, they took the twins and Padme away immediantly. Anakin hadn't heard anything for hours. 

A medic walked out, "Senator Amidala suffered several serious burns, but she will recover."

"And the twins?" Anakin demanded.

"Prehaps we should sit down."

"Just tell me," Anakin demanded, bracing himself.

"Leia has suffered serious burns. Her right arm and leg were broken, but fixable. She will recover." 

"And Luke?" Anakin asked, knowing the answer. 

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save him. He was crushed." 

Anakin's fist tightened. His panic had blind-sighted how badly hurt his family was. If he had kept calm, he would have be able to save his son. Anakin slammed his fist into the wall. He glared at the doctor in front of him and choked him. He slammed the man against the wall, leaving him unconscious.

Tears poured down Anakin's cheeks. He sank down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. His son was dead! He first child was gone before Anakin had gotten a chance to get to know him.

How was he going to tell Padme? 

Anakin wiped his eyes and stood. He had to take several deep breaths to stop shaking as he entered Padme's room.

Anakin's heart broke all over again when he saw his angel laying on her bed covered in bandages. Padme turned to face him, "What is it?" 

Anakin sat on her bed, taking her hand, "Leia's right arm and leg have been crushed, but they can fix it."

"What about Luke?"

Anakin squeezed her hand, "Padme, darling, he's dead."

An anguished cry left her throat, "No... not my baby."

Anakin took her in his arms as she sobbed, his tears joining hers. Nothing hurt so much. Anakin would kill whoever took his son away from him. Not only did they hurt him, but they hurt his Padme and his little girl.

_They will pay._

Padme held Luke close to her chest. She couldn't believe her baby was dead. He couldn't be dead. Not even a day ago had she given birth to him. Feed him. Heard his cries. Her son had died when he was only a few hours old. Padme had never felt so heartbroken in her life. Her and Anakin had decided they would bury their boy on Naboo. They would return there quietly after Padme and Leia were released.

Anakin entered Padme's room. He had gone to investigate the ship. He sat down next to Padme, putting and arm around her.

"I looked over the damage. It was definitly a bomb. I made arrangements to send it Corescant. I know some people who can looked it over. I trust them," Anakin told her. He rested his other hand on Luke's back, "It just isn't fair."

Tears welled up in Padme's eyes. She buried her face in Anakin's shoulder. He held her tightly as she cried. Obi-Wan had found Anakin and Padme on Mon Calamari. He had managed to put a tracer on their ship. He let the Force guide him to their location. They were inside a Medical Center. Obi-Wan was concered. He felt immense pain, anger, and despair from Anakin.

Obi-Was made his way quickly through the hospital. He found Padme's room quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot go in there," a nurse told him, "The patient and her family have stated that there are to be no visitors no matter what."

"I must see them," Obi-Wan insisted.

"Please sir, leave them alone. They have suffered enough in the past two days."

Obi-Wan frowned, "What happened?"

"I am not at liberty to say." 

Just then, Anakin walked out of the room. He looked shocked at seeing his master, "Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin, what is going on?" he asked, putting aside his duties to the Council. 

Anakin ran his hand over his eyes, "Padme gave birth to twins while we were in hyperspace. Luke...Luke came first, then Leia. After entering real space, there was an explosion."

Anakin paused. He took a deep breath and let it out before continuing, "Padme was serverly burned. Leia's right arm and leg were injured and she recieved burns. Luke... Luke is dead." 

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. He didn't know what he could say, so he simply rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin surprised him by hugging him fiercly.

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan. He turned to the nurse, "Can I see Leia yet?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I was just about to tell you. I will bring her into you and her mother. She is alright, don't worry."

"Thank you," Anakin responded, then turned to Obi-Wan, "Do you have a ship?"

"Yes. There is plently of room." 

Anakin nodded, "I need you to take us to Naboo, then Corescant."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Of course." 

Anakin nodded his thanks then turned back into his wife's room. Luke was buried in a spot in the middle of the garden at the Lake Retreat. Padme's family and Obi-Wan stood behind Anakin and Padme as the holy man gave the blessings. Leia had cried as her twin was lowered into the ground. No more than a week old, she somehow knew that her brother was gone. One by one, everyone left the dismayed parents alone with their son.

Padme sank onto the ground, "Oh Luke, I love you so much. I will miss you every day of my existence."

"My mother will take care of him," Anakin told her, "You will love your grandmother, son. She is kind, wonderful, caring. She will keep you until we join you."

Padme leaned against Anakin. Leia in her lap. Padme had no more words, no more tears. She and Anakin just sat there, staring at their son's grave.

At one point, Sola appeared and took Leia in. Padme stood up, "I have to go feed Leia."

Anakin nodded and watched her go. He nealt in front of his son's marker, "I am so sorry I failed you, Luke. Had I not been running away, you would still be alive. I would have taught you to fly. You would have been a great pilot. Your mother and I would have taken you and your sister to the pasture and watch you play. I would one day watch you fall in love and be married. I would see your children. I would watch you rise and fall as you grew. It's my fault you are dead, my son. You are the second one I have loved that I have killed. I will never let it happen again."

With that, Anakin Skywalker began to sob. His face pressed against the dirt, tears flowing down through the earth.

_Never again,_ he swore, _never again._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see first post

Anakin left Padme and Leia in their apartment. Palpatine wanted to see him right away. Anakin quickly drove his speeder to the private landing dock near the Chancellor's quarters. He ran past the Chancellor's guards and into Palpatine's main room.

"Anakin," Palpatine greeted with a grin as he rose from his seat behind his desk.

"Chancellor," he responded formally. 

"Anakin, what is it?" Palpatine asked without preamble.

Anakin sighed. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings from the Chancellor. He told the Chancellor everything.

"I am terribly sorry, Anakin. Losing a child is very difficult and trumatic. I assume Senator Amidala will not be returning any time soon?"

"Padme has resigned. She sent her resignition to the Queen this morning before we arrived," Anakin explained, "I must know who did this."

"Have the ship moved to Dock AA42. I will have my personel investigators look into it," Palpatine told him, "It will be done in total secrecy."

"Thank you, sir. Speed would be most appriciated. Once the Jedi Council discover that I have returned, which I'm sure Obi-Wan told them right away, I don't know what will happen to me," Anakin responded.

"Move it there now. I will contact my investigators and tell them you are coming," Palpatine said, dismissing him.

Anakin nodded and left. He wanted to get home soon to make sure Leia and Padme were alright. Padme was surprised when she answered the door and saw Yoda standing there, "Master Yoda! Please, come in." 

Yoda followed her inside, "Heard I did of the loss of you son. Grateful I am that you and the girl are well."

Padme nodded, wondering what exactly Yoda wanted.

"Worried for Skywalker, I am. Tell me please if he becomes unwell," Yoda told her. He walked over to the bassinet sitting near one of the windows. Leia was asleep inside.

"Strong in the Force, this one is. Very powerful Jedi will she make, like her father," he commented, then turned to face her, "On her first birthday allow us to take a train her, you should."

Padme pressed her lips in a thin line. She had been afraid of this, "I will have to discuss it with Anakin, of course."

"Keep her safe, it will."

"Keep her safe? How? The Jedi die all the time in service!" Padme snapped. She couldn't help it. 

"If found she is by a dark force, she could be twisted into something evil," Yoda responded calmly.

"Like Anakin," Padme muttered, "you don't want her to be as hard to train as Anakin."

Yoda did not agree or disagree. He touched the child's forehead and left.

Padme walked over to her daughter. She didn't know what to do. "Has the ship arrived?" a low grave voice asked over a comm.

"Yes, sir," an officer responded.

"Good. Plant it quickly."

"Yes, milord."

Anakin walked up the ramp of the ship long after Palpatine's crew had left. He had watched them check the outside of the ship. Anakin was impatiant. He walked quickly to where the bomb had detonated. Anakin paused at the doorway. His son had died in here. His son had entered the galaxy and left it all in one room. Anakin wiped away tears that sprang up in his eyes. He had to clear his head to find out who did this.

Anakin walked over to a mangled cabinet. It was right next to where the twins had laid. He carefully moved the twisted metal out of the way. He used his mechanical hand and reached inside. 

Anakin felt around. He closed his eyes and became one with the ship, like he did when he was in his starfighter or when he had raced Pods back on Tatoonie. _There._ Anakin found the foreign presence. Anakin pulled his hand out, pulling a silver medal with him.

Anakin turned it over in his hand. He had seen these before. He had one. It had been damaged from the blast, but Anakin knew what it was.

It was a medal for recognition of being a Jedi with the military.

Rage flowed through Anakin's veins. The medals were given out by military. The medals were to be worn when fighting with the clones. It was something the Jedi Council didn't agree with, but allowed. The clones would collect the medal from any dead Jedi and return it to the Council. Anakin had thought it was silly when he recieved his, but he wore it anyways.

Anakin studied it closely. It was too far gone to tell whose it was. Anakin couldn't believe it. Why were the Jedi trying to kill he and his family? They had succeeded in Luke's death and they will pay.  
_  
Oh they will pay._ Padme held Leia while looking out the window. Anakin had been gone all day and most of the night. Padme was worried. She knew what the grief over his mother had caused him to do. She couldn't imagine what would happen with Luke's death.

Leia whimpered. She was very attuned to her mother's feelings. Padme suspected it was due to the Force.

"It's alright, my darling," Padme told the infant. She shifted Leia in her arms. 

The front door opened. Anakin stormed inside. He threw off his cloak, having slight difficulty. He angrily threw off his boots and stormed past Padme and Leia.

"Anakin?" Padme said quietly.

Anakin ignored her. He went into the 'fresher. Padme put Leia in her crib, who then, on feeling her father's rage, burst into tears. Padme tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Leia. It's okay."

Anakin exited, a little calmer. He walked over to where Padme was standing. He reached inside and picked up his daughter, "Shh, it's okay, little one. Daddy's got you. Nothing will hurt you."

Padme was touched and surprised at this. Not even ten minutes ago, Anakin was furious. Now he was calm as he held their daughter. Leia yawned and fell asleep a few minutes later. Anakin gently placed her back inside her crib.

Padme wasn't sure if she should asked Anakin about earlier or not. She didn't want him to hide things from her, but she didn't want to pry into his grief.

Anakin hugged her tightly. He knew she wanted to know why he was so upset, but how do you explain that the ones you were loyal to for most of you life killed your son? How do you tell a mother that people she trusted had murdered her baby boy?

He couldn't so he just held her, praying he was wrong.

"Anakin must come back to the Temple," Mace insisted. 

"I don't think that would be wise. He and his wife have suffered a terrible loss," Obi-Wan disagreed. The Jedi Council was in session. Obi-Wan had just told the Council what Anakin had done to him.

"We let him go against the Jedi Code by having a family and this is how it turns out!" Mace pointed out, "He is dangerous! I say we should keep him in the Temple and work with him."

"He won't do it. He feels threatened by the Jedi, I can sense it," Obi-Wan responded. 

"Mmmm, yes, grave fear I sense in him," Yoda stated, "Speak with him, I will."

"Could we keep him here with Padme and Leia? Padme and the girl are in danger. We would also be protecting them," Obi-Wan offered. He wanted to try everything possible to keep his friend in the light.

"We have already made so many special concessions for him. What if he isn't the Chosen One? We could be wrong," Ki-Adi-Mundi commented.

"If wrong, we are, in grave danger are we," Yoda commented.

Several of the council members looked alarmed. What did Yoda see? "The Jedi tried to kill my family!" Anakin told Palpatine once he entered the Chancellor's office.

"Who?" Palpatine asked, taking the medal from Anakin.

"Someone with access to Padme's ship. It could be anyone. This is far too destroyed for me to see who," Anakin told him, pacing around the room, continuing his rant.

Palpatine let him rant. He ran the medal under a scanner, "Look, Anakin. The signal is weak, but maybe you can find out who did this."

Anakin's eyes grew round in shock, "I know that signal anywhere. It's Obi-Wan."

"Move to the Jedi Temple?" Padme frowned at Obi-Wan, "but why?"

"Something is happening to Anakin, Padme. He needs to work with the Masters there and we need to keep an eye on him. He won't go without you," Obi-Wan explained, "Plus, you and Leia are still in danger until whoever planted that bomb is discovered. You both will be safest there."

Padme nodded, "Have you talked to Anakin about this?"

"Not yet. I was hoping he would be here."

"Oh. He is checking out the ship. He should be home soon," Padme informed him, "you are more than welcome to wait here."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you."

"YOU!" Anakin growled as he entered he and Padme's apartment. He saw Obi-Wan standing there, next to his wife, holding Leia.

"Anakin?" Padme rushed over to him, "what's going on?"

"Put her down, Kenobi! I won't have you kill her too!" Anakin threatened.

"Kill her?" Obi-Wan was confused. He put Leia back in her crib.

"Anakin, what is going on?" Padme asked, worried.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Anakin spat out.

"What is going on?" Obi-Wan asked. He tried to get a reading of Anakin through the Force. He was alarmed at the rush of hatred directed towards him.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan came to help us. The Jedi want to protect us in the Temple," Padme explained.

"They are liars! They want us dead! Obi-Wan killed Luke!" Anakin screamed in pure rage.

"What? Anakin, where did you get that idea?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin, he is your friend! He only wants to help us!"

"LIAR! You don't know what he's done. Stay out of this!" Anakin roared.

Padme's eyes widened, "No, Anakin..."

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!" Anakin pushed her back.

"Leave her alone!" Obi-Wan snapped. He rushed to help Padme stand up but Anakin began to choke him, "You killed my son. I will kill you." Palpatine began to laugh as he watched Anakin through the hidden cameras in the apartment. Anakin was turning. He was falling faster and faster. Not much more until he was completely gone. 

"Kill him. Squeeze him tighter!" Palpatine cheered on. Everything was going as planned. "Anakin! NO! What are you doing?" Padme ran over to him, "Stop! Stop before it's too late!"

"Silence! Do you not see he has been lying to you! He planted the bomb! He killed our son!" Anakin snapped. Obi-Wan was almost dead.

"Anakin! No, please, stop. Don't kill him! He cares about us!"

Thoughts raced through Anakin's head at lightning speed. Rumors, lies, betrayals flew in and out of his thoughts. Obi-Wan seeing Padme. Obi-Wan wanted to help Padme. Obi-Wan comforting Padme after Luke was bured. Padme trying to help Obi-Wan...

"YOU WERE WITH HIM!" Anakin roared. He dropped his hold on Obi-Wan. He turned to Padme, "YOU BETRAYED ME FOR HIM!"

"No!" Padme shook her head in denial, "Never! I love you, Anakin! Only you!"

"YOU LIE!" he screamed. He put his hands around her neck and began to squeeze.

The doors burst open. Yoda and Mace Windu appeared. Yoda and Mace pulled Anakin away from Padme. Ki-Adi-Mundi showed up behind them and helped Mace hold Anakin as Yoda used the Force to put Anakin in a coma.

Padme fell forward, tears pouring out of her eyes. She could not believe what had just happened. Sobs shook her body. In the distance, she could hear Leia's screams. She could hear Yoda picked up the child and calm her down. Padme was vaguely award of two arms pulling her up and helping her to the couch.

"Are you alright?" Mace Windu asked.

Padme nodded numbly. Anakin had barely begun to squeeze when they had intervened. She saw Obi-Wan laying on the floor, "Is he-?"

"Recover, he will," Yoda told her, "come, we must hurry."

Padme nodded. She rose from the couch and went to her room. She threw a few things in a bag for her and Leia, then carrying her daughter, followed the Jedi out of the room. Palpatine slammed his hand on the desk, "NO! Blasted Jedi! He was so close!"

His plans had been foiled. If only the Jedi had not shown up. Kenobi would be dead, as would Padme. Anakin would be so filled with guilt, Palpatine would be able to convince him it was all Obi-Wan's fault and turn him.

No matter, he would have Anakin, no matter what.

Padme sat in front of a window in the quarters the Jedi had given her inside the Temple. Leia was asleep in her arms. Anakin had been taken away by the Jedi, Padme didn't know where. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda had gone with him. Master Windu was staying at the Temple. 

Padme was afraid. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't stay in the Temple forever. She knew she would have to give Leia to the Jedi. She wanted her daughter to use her gift. Padme only hoped that she would be allowed to see her daughter.

The Jedi had moved all of Padme's things into the Temple. She was allowed to leave her quarters, just not the Temple. Padme just wanted to go home. She wished she could go back to Naboo. She wished that Luke was alive and Anakin was well. They could be a family, not this disaster. 

Padme was worried about her husband. She didn't know what she would say to him when she saw him again. She couldn't believe he tried to kill her. Her Anakin would never do that to her. Something was inside of him, something dark and evil that was slowly killing the man she loved. Anakin wasn't capable of that kind of evil. He was too caring.

"Oh Leia, what's wrong with your father?" Padme said aloud. The infant was still asleep. Padme moved to put her to bed.

Padme glanced out the window one last time thinking, _Ani, where ever you are, come back to me. Fight it and come home._ Palpatine grinned as one of his spies left his office. The Jedi were taking Anakin off of Corescant. They were taking him to the swamp planet of Dagobah in hopes of redeeming him. Palpatine had found out that Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had taken him. Padme and the child were in the Temple. Palpatine knew he had to kill them. He would deal with them later. He had to fetch his soon-to-be new apprentice before it was too late.

"Captain Ren," he called into the comm, "ready my ship." Anakin Skywalker frowned deeply. He was on the planet Dagobah. He had been sedated since what had happened in he and Padme's apartment.

Anakin hated Dagobah. It was muggy, muddy, and insects where everywhere. He was sitting on a rotted log near the ship.

He hated himself. He could not believe he had tried to kill Padme. Obi-Wan had deserved it. Anakin still wanted to kill him, but he couldn't do it here. He wasn't strong enough to kill Yoda, too. He would have to find a way to leave this place with just Obi-Wan and kill him. After that, he would find Padme and set things right. He would take her to Naboo so she would be safe while he found a way to deal with the Jedi.

He knew the Jedi had her now. He had to get to her before she was forced to believe anymore of their murderous lies.

He must pretend, for now. He must be good little Anakin until he got off this rock. Then, he would kill those who killed his son and hurt his Padme. 

"Anakin, the evening meal is ready," Obi-Wan called.

"Coming, _Master_."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Yoda and Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to contact Padme. _Like they could stop me,_ Anakin had thought to himself.

Padme's image appeared on the screen, "Anakin!"

"Hello, angel. How are you and Leia?" he asked.

"We miss you," Padme said bluntly, "When can you come home?" 

"Soon, my love, though I don't really consider the Temple 'home'," he replied, masking his disgust.

"Me either," Padme answered, "The Jedi have been kind to me, though."

_I'm sure. I'm sure they are poisoning you, my love._ Anakin thought hatefully.

"Ani?" Padme said quietly after a moment.

"Yes, angel?" 

"Anakin, why did you try to kill me?"

Anakin felt horrible. He knew they had to talk about it. He hated himself so much for what he had done. He looked at his wife, ashamed, "I am so sorry, Padme. Something had hold of me. I know you deserve better. If you want to leave, go ahead. I understand."

Padme's eyes watered, "No, Anakin. I love you! I don't want you to go. Master Windu told me that the Dark Side influenced you. It wasn't really you doing it. That doesn't make it right though."

"I know. I am so sorry," Anakin replied, ignoring what the Jedi had said to his precious Padme.

Padme nodded. She turned, hearing Leia cry, "Ani, I have to go. Leia needs feed and changed." 

"Of course, angel. I will be home soon. I love you. Kiss Leia for me."

"I will. I love you, too."

The transmission ended. Anakin exited the ship and walked over to where Obi-Wan and Yoda were waiting.

"Padme and Leia are well," he told the two masters.

Yoda nodded, "Now, meditate on what is troubling you, we will." _Anakin..._

Anakin woke up with a start. Someone had said his name. He looked around, but didn't see anything.

_Anakin, you need my help to destroy the ones who killed your son._

Anakin's eyes widened. It was Palpatine's voice, but how was he contacting him? Anakin quickly and quietly slipped inside the ship. He was careful not to wake Yoda and Obi-Wan as he left their hut. He saw that the comm was flashing. Anakin flipped it on.

Palpatine appeared, "Hello, Anakin. You received my message I see." 

"How?"

"Anakin, my mentor taught me about the Force, in both the ways of the Light and the... Dark." 

Suddenly it all clicked, "YOU'RE a sith lord!" 

Palpatine nodded, "The Jedi are evil, Anakin. I've known it for many, many years."

"I know that now," Anakin agreed, "they must be destroyed."

"Yes." 

"I have touched the Dark Side. Can you teach me the ways?"

"Yes, I can. Neal down. You must pledge yourself to me," Palpatine grinned.

"I pledge myself to you, my new master. Teach me the ways of the Dark. Help me avenge my son's death. Help me make those who hurt the woman I love pay," Anakin fell to his knees.

"Rise, my new apprentice. You shall now be known as Darth Vader," Palpatine decreed, reaching in the Force for a name.

"Thank you, my Master."

"First, you must kill Kenobi and Yoda. I will meet you back on Corescant."

"Yes, my Master."

"I will retrieve your wife and daughter before the Jedi murder them."

"Thank you, my Master."

The transmission ended. Lord Vader walked out of the ship. He clutched his lightsaber tightly. He would do what he must to keep his family safe.

"The Chancellor wishes to see you, milady," Mace Windu informed Padme. He had stopped by her quarters, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"It would not be wise to upset the Chancellor," Padme countered.

"He wishes for you to bring the baby," Mace said.

"He is close to Anakin. The Chancellor just wants to see his daughter," Padme responded. She just wanted to get out of the Temple for at least an hour. She wasn't going to lose her opportunity

Mace reluctantly agreed, "Alright, but Master Kit Fisto will accompany you."

"Thank you, Master Windu. You may inform Master Fisto that I will be ready within the half-hour," Padme stood and bowed. Mace left. She went to prepare her and Leia to see the Chancellor. Darth Vader crept out of the ship, lightsaber gripped in his artificial hand. He knew that he could beat Obi-Wan, but he wasn't so sure about Yoda. He knew that Obi-Wan's love for him would weaken him. Vader had to think of a way to kill Yoda.

Vader decided to deal with Yoda first. He crept to the small Jedi Master's hut. He looked in through the window. Anakin called Yoda's lightsaber to him. He dropped it into the swamp. He turned back to the window and clenched his fist. Sufficating Yoda was much easier. Besides, Vader wanted to save his energy to kill the real offender, Kenobi. Padme, Leia, and Kit Fisto entered the Chancellor's quarters.

"Chancellor," Padme greeted, holding Leia to her chest.

Palpatine smiled at her, then glance curiously at the Jedi, "Protection?"

"I'm afraid so," Padme smiled sadly, "the Jedi think I am in danger."

"I heard about your son. I'm terribly sorry."

"Thank you," Padme answered. She swallowed the grief that threatened to escapte, "I will miss him."

"Milady, did Anakin tell you what the team turned up?"

"No, he didn't. Do you know who did it?" Padme asked, wondering why Anakin hadn't told her. 

"Prehaps we should discuss this in private, milady," Palpatine suggested, glancing at Master Fitso.

The Jedi nodded, "I will step back here. I won't listen on, but I must keep an eye out."

"Of course," Palpatine nodded. He guided Padme to his desk where he pulled up a screen. He punched in a few keys, bringing up the ship, then the room where the blast had occured.

Padme had to look away, tears stinging her eyes. Palpatine waited until she was ready. He showed her a recording of Anakin pulling something out of the wreckage. Padme watched his body go ridged in shock. He turned and rushed out.

"He found something that was planted near the bomb," Palpatine hit a button to open a compartment in his desk.

Padme gasped when she saw what he pulled out. It was a Jedi Military Medal! Whose could it be? She took it from Palpatine, hand shaking. It was far too damaged to identify. Palpatine pulled out a scanner. He took the medal from her. He ran it over the medal.

Padme's knees grew weak. She fell back in the chair behind her, holding Leia tightly. She knew whose signal that was. It was Obi-Wan's.

"But...why?" Padme murmured, "Why would they try to kill us?" 

Palpatine shook his head sadly, "Milady, Anakin is the most powerful Jedi out there. His children are equally powerful. The Jedi can't control him. They certainly won't be able to control his children so death is the only way to be rid of the problem." 

"But... why Obi-Wan?" Padme mumbled. This didn't make any sense. How did Palpatine know so much about the Jedi? Why would Obi-Wan do such a horrible thing? What was going on?

Master Fitso, having seen Padme's dismay, hurried over to see what was going on. Palpatine rushed to stop him, "Leave her be."

Padme stood up, "Chancellor, may we continue this another time? I'm afraid-"

"No!" Palpatine whirled around, "I am not letting you go!"

"What?" Padme was taken aback. Let her go? What was he talking about?

"Run, milady!" Master Fitso yelled, pulling out his lightsaber.

"You will not take her from me! I have worked too hard for things to be the way they are!" Palpatine snapped. He called his lightsaber to him and in a few swift strokes, killed the Jedi.

"You're-you're a..." Padme stuttered, not believing what she had just seen. 

"Sith Lord," he finised for her, "just like your husband."

Padme shook her head, "I-I don't believe you. Not Anakin."

Palpatine chuckled, "Now really, Padme. Don't you see? The Jedi are evil. They killed your son. Why would Anakin stay loyal to them?"

Padme backed away, shaking her head, "No, you're lying! I don't believe you!" 

"You will," Palpatine responded calmly. He used the Force to take Leia from Padme's arms and to him.

"NO! Don't you dare harm her!" Padme screamed. Palpatine reached out and began to choke her. Padme grabbed her throat, shaking her head. Palpatine droopped her. Her last thought before dropping into unconsciousness was _Anakin, help me!_ Yoda had sensed Anakin's approach. He saw his lightsaber fly out of the window. Yoda felt Anakin reach out to constrict his throat. Yoda pushed back, knocking the young Jedi back a few steps. Yoda rose from his bed and exited the hut. He approached Anakin.

"Gravely mistaken, you are," Yoda stated. He called his lightsaber to him from the muck.

Vader grinned. It wouldn't work. Vader ignited his, "And now, Master Yoda, your time is up."

Vader was losing. He knew he was. Yoda was better then he, of course, he would never admit that. Vader saw Obi-Wan watch the fight. Obi-Wan would come if Yoda needed any aid. Vader felt insulted. Obi-Wan was underestimating him again! Vader had to get out there, fast. He glanced around at his surroundings. Perfect. Vader grinned. He flipped far away from Yoda and used the Force to pull down a giant tree towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wasn't strong enough to knock it aside. Yoda had to stop his fight with Vader to help Obi-Wan. Vader grinned as he sprinted to the ship and climbed aboard.

As Vader took off, he thought, _I guess Count Dooku did teach me something._ _Anakin, help me!_

Darth Vader awoke suddenly. He had heard Padme's voice! She was in danger! He ran to the comm unit. He tried to call Palpatine, but he didn't answer. He tried Padme's room, no response. He almost put a call through to the Temple itself, but changed his mind.

Worry filled Anakin's face. He was worried about his wife and daughter. He couldn't lose them. He could not live without Padme. If they lost Leia, too, Anakin knew that it will shatter Padme. He would have failed again.

Anger seethed through Anakin. Darth Vader's eyes narrowed. He would find whoever was doing this and destroy them. Then, he would deal with Kenobi. Yoda turned to face Obi-Wan, "Find him, we much. Dangerous he is."

Obi-Wan nodded. He didn't want to ask this next question, but knew he had to, "Do you think he found a Sith Master?"

"Found him, the Master did, but who?" Yoda responded.

Obi-Wan walked away. They had to find a way off this planet. There were no cities, no technology. He didn't know what they would do.

"So certain are you of our outcome?" Yoda chuckled. He motioned for Obi-Wan to follow. Yoda led him to an escape pod which had been hidden by a rotting tree, "A way out of here, we have."

Padme woke up strapped to a pillar in Palpatine's quarters. She could see Leia asleep on a couch.

"Good, you're awake," Palpatine said to her.

"What did you do to her?" Padme demanded.

"Nothing. Your daughter is fine," he waved his hand dismissively, "now, what to do with you." 

Just then, a comm went off. Palpatine hurried over to it and answered, "Yes?"

"He has just landed, my lord," a voice called.

"Good. See that he finds himself here," Palpatine responded, then turned off the comm. He walked over to Leia. He waved his hand and an attendent entered. 

"Take the child. Kill her when I give the signal," he ordered.

"NO!" Padme screamed as the attendent left with Leia. She struggled against her bonds, "Leave her alone!"

Palpatine chuckled. He could sense Lord Vader's approach. Palpatine cut her bonds. She lunged for her blaster, which had been laying on the table nearby. She shoved him down and held it to his throat, "Where is she?"

Anakin ran in just then. Palpatine looked paniced, "Anakin! She is trying to kill me!"

"No! Ani, he took Leia! He is going to kill her!" Padme yelled back, still holding the blaster to Palpatine. 

"The Jedi have warped her! She is not to be trusted, Anakin," Palpatine told him, adding persusion with the Force. 

"Anakin," Padme called again. Palpatine was struggling. She couldn't hold him much longer.

Anakin didn't know who to believe. Padme, or Palpatine. His wife or his Master. He stood there, begging for some type of clearity.

Just then, Yoda and Obi-Wan burst into the chamber. Vader whirled around to face his former Master, "YOU!"

"Obi-Wan! Leia has been taken away! She's going to be killed!"

"By HIM!" Vader screamed. He pulled out his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan held his tightly in his hands, "Anakin, what are you doing?" 

"That's not my name any longer, _Master_." 

"Anakin, what's going on?" Padme cried out, but he didn't appear to hear her. Palpatine took advantage of Darth Vader's distraction and turned tables on Padme. He rose, her in his grip. He fled from the room, taking her with him.

Vader, not noticing his wife in peril, brought his blade down on Obi-Wan, who in turn, blocked it. Vader pushed Obi-Wan deeper into the Chancellor's quarters. Yoda hurried after Palpatine and Padme. The Dark Side of the Force surrounded Palpatine. He was a Sith Lord! How stupid he had been to not have learned that earlier, Yoda thought. He managed to cut Palpatine off, jumping in front of him.

"I will kill her," Palpatine swore, holding the blaster to Padme's temple.

"Think not, I do," Yoda reached out with the Force to grab the lightsaber. Palpatine fought the Force pull. 

Padme took advantage of Palpatine's distraction. She twisted from Palpatine's grip. She knew she had no hope in taking the weapon. She had to find Leia and fast.

"Run!" Yoda shouted to her.

Padme was already on her way. She rushed out of the room, heading back to where she was help captive. She ran out the door and the sight before her broke her heart, stopping her in her tracks.

Anakin had Obi-Wan backed into a corner. He held his lightsaber high over his head. Obi-Wan managed to dodge the attack, Padme had no idea how. He knocked Anakin's lightsaber from his hand and flipped over him. Obi-Wan ran towards her, "RUN PADME!" 

"NO!" Vader growled, "You will not kill her!" 

"Kill her?" Obi-Wan was confused.

"Kill me?" Padme was confused.

Vader didn't answer. He called his blade to him and ran after Obi-Wan. Padme realized then that she had no idea where Leia was. How was she going to find her herself? 

Three Jedi Masters appeared and ran past Padme to meet Anakin. She couldn't believe her eyes. Obi-Wan ran to her, "Come on, I can sense her."

"What's..." Padme began to ask, but was cut off when Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and ran. 

"That's not Anakin," Obi-Wan stated, clearly distraught.

"Who is it then?" Padme demanded hotly. 

"Anakin has turned to the Dark Side. The Anakin we knew is dead," Obi-Wan explained as they stepped into a turbolift. 

Padme fell to her knees, "I thought you were going to save him!"

"We tried, but-"

"Your Jedi! You should have been able to sense it! You are suppose to help him! You failed, Obi-Wan! You and the rest of the Jedi," she accused.

"Padme, I am so sorry," Obi-Wan said gently.

Padme shook her head, waving her hand to stop him. She had a part in this too. If only she had tried harder to help him. If only she had taken off some of the pressure. If only she hadn't fallen in love with Anakin. Then Luke wouldn't have been around to die and drive Anakin to darkness! _NO!_, she told herself. They still had Leia. Padme squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out of them, "Oh Ani, what happened to you? Why couldn't I help you?" 

The turbolift stopped. Obi-Wan gently helped her to her feet. 

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," Padme apologised.

"It's fine. Come on, I can sense her," Obi-Wan told her.

Padme nodded and began to run.

Yoda and Sidous fought in the Chancellor's office. Sidous had the upper hand. Yoda twisted and turned all over the place. He was able to deflect the dark side lightning that Sidous dispersed.

The fight had been going on awhile. It was taking its toll on Yoda. Sidous pushed Yoda down a hallway. He wanted to kill the little Jedi Master quickly. Sidous knew that his apprentice was in danger. He couldn't lose Anakin. He also knew that if he didn't kill everyone who witnessed the events today, he would be killed. He especially had to kill Padme. Everyone believed Padme. The people loved her. If she let the puble know what she saw, Sidous would be ruined.

Darth Vader killed the three Jedi he had been fighting. He had drawn more than ever on his hatred for Obi-Wan and the Jedi. Darth Vader didn't even take note of who he killed. It didn't matter to him.

Vader took off in the direction Obi-Wan had taken Padme. He would not let Kenobi kill his daughter and take his wife from him. Obi-Wan had always been jealous of Anakin.

Vader didn't even wait for the turbo lift to come. He jumped down the shaft, controlling his fall with the Force. He landed on the top of it, then cut a hole in the top and fell through. He ran out.

He could sense his former master and wife nearby. He was getting close.

"Hurry, Padme!" Obi-Wan called. She was running behind him. He could sense Anakin approaching. Padme sped up. Obi-Wan led her down a hidden emergency staircase. It let out to a landing platform where a shuttle rested. It was preparing for take-off. 

"She's on there!" Obi-Wan yelled. Padme nodded and they bolted up the ramp. Obi-Wan could only sense four beings aboard the ship- the pilot, the person who had taken Leia, and two guards. Obi-Wan quickly took care of the guards. He then went into the cockpit to deal with the pilot.

Padme ran to the back of the ship. She could hear Leia's cried. The aid looked terrified as Padme burst inside the room. Padme pointed a blaster at the aid, "Get away from her!"

The aid backed away. Padme ran forward and scooped up Leia. She held her to her chest with one arm, and with the other, pointed the blaster at the aid, "Get off the ship." 

Padme followed the aid to the ramp and watched as she ran off the ship.

"Get in that speeder and never come back," Padme instructed, leaving no room for arguing. The aid nodded, terrified. The aid jumped inside a speeder and took off. Padme then hurried back inside. Obi-Wan was standing in the cockpit.

"I had to kill the pilot," Obi-Wan sighed. He hated killing. 

Padme nodded. She turned to leave the ship when suddenly Obi-Wan shoved her to the ship, "No! He's here! You have to stay in the ship. You have to leave, Padme!"

Obi-Wan ran off the ship. Padme looked out the viewport in horror. Anakin was wanting for Obi-Wan, lightsaber ignited.

Padme sank down in the pilot's seat, clutching Leia. She couldn't leave. She couldn't leave Anakin to die.

"Anakin, you have become the very thing you swore to destroy!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"You killed my son! You lied to me, Obi-Wan. You're jealous!" Vader raged, circling Obi-Wan like a bird stalking prey.

"Jealous? Of what?" Obi-Wan had no idea what Anakin was talking about, "Anakin, why do you think I killed Luke?"

Vader didn't answer. He swung his blade at Obi-Wan. He blocked it. Vader threw attack after attack at Obi-Wan, his death in mind. Mace Windu ran to where he could sense Master Yoda. He grimanced as he saw the dead bodies of Jedi. He found Yoda and Sidous in a hallway. Mace immediantly joined the fray. He and Yoda gained the upper hand. 

Sidous was very angry. He was going to die! He had failed his Master. The Sith would die out! Sidous was knocked the side by a powerful kick from Windu. He lost his lightsaber. He tried to use Force lightning, but Windu held it off. With a sweep of Yoda's lightsaber, the Dark Lord of the Sith was dead.

Yoda and Mace exstinguished their lightsabers.

"Find Obi-Wan, I must," Yoda instructed, "Take care the body, you will."

Mace nodded and Yoda hurried off. They could both sense the grave battle occuring. Padme watched in horror at the battle in front of her. They were evenly matched. Each knew eachother's weaknesses. Padme knew she had to stay with Leia. Leia, who could feel her father's termoil, was bawling. Padme tried everything to soothe the baby, but to no avail.

Padme glanced down at her daughter. Poor Leia. She had lost her twin brother and now this. Padme brushed her fingers over the girl's hair. Hopefully this would be over soon and Anakin would come back to them. They could be a family again. 

Padme looked back up at the fight. She let out a scream. She held Leia tightly and ran out of the ship. Obi-Wan dodged Vader's blade again. He glanced at the ship. Why hadn't Padme left yet? Obi-Wan flipped to avoid another attack.

Suddenly, Vader jumped back, screaming. He had felt his master die! The Jedi killed him! Filled with a new burst of rage, Vader thrust his lightsaber toward Obi-Wan. They were getting closer and closer to the edge. Obi-Wan was barely able to hold Vader at bay. He finally found his chance. Obi-Wan twisted his blade around and thrust it into Anakin's side.

Vader looked down at his wound. Rage coursed through his veins. He kept attacking, pushing Obi-Wan to the edge. Obi-Wan couldn't hold him off any longer. Vader grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist with his mechanical hand with amazing speed. He squeezed tightly and Obi-Wan dropped his saber. It clatted to the ground. Vader then thrust his lightsaber through Obi-Wan and let go. Obi-Wan fell off the platform into the dark abyss.

General, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Yoda felt Obi-Wan die. He stopped, hand over his heart. Obi-Wan had been killed.

Mace showed up next to him, "Two more Jedi came to take Sidous. What is it?"

"Killed, Obi-Wan has been," Yoda responded.

"Skywalker?" Mace stated. He knew the answer.

"Yes. Hurry, we must." Padme ran off the ship. Anakin was on his knees where Obi-Wan had fallen. Padme took off her cloak and laid Leia on it quickly. She pulled Anakin away from the edge. She could see how horrible his injury was.

"Anakin, what happened to you?" Padme begged, tears flowing down her face.

"Palpatine...Obi-Wan killed Luke!" Vader struggled out angrily. He had killed the man who murdered his son! He had succeeded! But if he had done what he wanted, why did he feel so horrible about it? He shuddered. He knew he was going to die. The Dark Side was suppose to save him! What was going on? Had he been lied to? Suddenly, Vader began to doubt what his master had told him.

"No, no, Ani, he didn't. Palpatine was evil. He tricked you," Padme insisted. Obi-Wan couldn't have killed Luke, "Palpatine was going to kill Leia, too. And me."

"Oh, Padme," Anakin realized how wrong he had been. He had about lost everything. He had killed his Master. He had killed the man that raised him, that had loved him like a son. Tears filled his blue eyes. He weakly brushed Padme's cheek, "I am so sorry. I killed my Master! He was like a father to me and I killed him! You and Leia almost died because of me!" 

"He forgave you, Anakin. I know it. He knew that you were not yourself," Padme stared into her husband's dying eyes, "Please, Ani, stay with me. Leia needs you. I need you." 

"I c-can't," Anakin groaned. He was going, he could tell, "I'm so sorry, Padme. I'll take care of Luke for you." 

Padme couldn't answer. She knew he was going. He would take care of their son until she got there.

Anakin kissed his wife one last time, "Tell Leia I love her. I love you, my angel." 

Padme held him tightly as she felt him take his last breath. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She buried her face into his shoulder. Her Ani was dead.

Thanks for all the reviews! There is only one more post left!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Yoda and Mace went to the landing platform to see Padme holding Anakin to her chest crying. He wasn't moving.

"He's...dead," Mace murmured.

Yoda nodded. They hurried forward. Yoda picked up Leia, who had been crying.

Mace knelt down next to Padme. He put a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back, "Here, let me carry him."

Padme couldn't protest. She wiped her eyes and looked to where Yoda held Leia. She walked over and took her daughter from him. Leia was all Padme had left of her beloved. 

"Come," Yoda told Padme. She nodded and followed, each step becoming more heavy. The past three days had mushed into one for Padme. All the Jedi that had been killed had been burned, even Kit Fisto, who's body was found in a back corridor. The Jedi had retrieved Obi-Wan's body, which had surprisly lasted the fall. He had also been burned. Yoda and Mace had told Padme that it was up to her what was done with Anakin. She knew that he wouldn't want a Jedi burning; he had told her once that it was too hot. She had told him he wouldn't feel it, but he had said his soul would. She knew Tatoonie was out of the question, so she chose Naboo. Anakin had loved Naboo. He would want to be buried near his son.

Anakin had just been buried not even an hour ago. Padme stood on the balcony where they had wed, holding Leia. She missed him so much! Not only had Leia lost her brother, but her father. Padme's knew that Anakin was taking care of Luke. She knew that one day she would join them. She knew that it wouldn't be soon. No, she had to stay here with Leia. Anakin would have wanted that. Padme found herself thinking about their relationship. She and Anakin's marriage had been difficult, but she would hold every stolen moment close to her heart until the end of her days. THE END

Wow, it's over. This story was just going to be some fluff before ROTS, but somehow, this happened. Thank you to all of my readers! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.


End file.
